Silent Truce
by AllMyNamesAreTaken
Summary: Takes place during Erza's trial in Episode 10. Basically angry hate-sex between Erza and "Siegrain". Lemon.


**I don't own Fairy Tail. I just play around with the characters. Often in innapropriate ways, because smut is fun as hell to write. This fic takes place in my "Sparky and Blondie" universe, although there is zero connections at the moment. It's just a background one-shot for the Jerza I've got in that fic.**

Erza POV

"It's been awhile Erza."

Every muscle in my body tensed in anger. My fists clenched tightly in their anti-magic bonds and my eye twitched. There, standing as nonchalant as ever, was Siegrain. My nostrils flared and I grit my teeth, trying to bite back my own anger. His blue hair was the same shade as I remember and that fucking tattoo over his eye. He was the spitting image of his brother. Of Jellal. His smirk set my insides on fire, in rage... and something else I couldn't admit to myself.

"Please, relax," his familiar baritone drawled. "I'm only here in spirit after all," he explained, his image flickering almost imperceptibly. But I could see it. "I'm sending this projection from Era. In fact, everyone at your trial is attending via projections." he continued boredly. "We didn't think it necessary to be here for such a... trivial matter," he finished, lips curling and eyes flashing mockingly.

"I see. So you're the one behind this farce?" I demanded lowly, rage and indignance thrashing inside of me. "You make me sick," I growled quietly. Siegrain chuckled and walked past me, our backs facing each other.

"Let's be civil now, Erza. Haven't I always been a staunch defender of Fairy Tail? But the Elders are worried that blame for the destruction of your most recent escapade will fall into their laps, and the only way to avoid that, is to pass the blame on to someone else," he drawled. "You're nothing but their scapegoat, Miss Scarlet," he mocked. My rage boiled, and if it weren't for the fact that he was a projection, I would have sent my fist into his teeth - anti-magic cuffs be damned.

"Enough," I growled dangerously, spinning around to glare at him.

"Just a friendly warning," he mocked. "Besides. It's a different matter entirely that I wish to discuss with you," he said, turning around to face me. His hand comes up to grasp my chin lightly with his thumb. The contact of his skin sent shocks of rage and passion through my body. I wanted nothing more than to rip his hand from his arm. He brought his face close to mine, close enough for me to see the specks of gold in his hazel eyes. Eyes that haunted my dreams, eyes he shared with his brother. "Not a word to them about you-know-what, Miss Scarlet," he hissed hotly, a threat underlying his words. Images of the Tower, of all of the death, and all of the suffering flash through my mind's eye. He leaned in closer to whisper in my ear. "For both our sakes," he breathed, his hot breath sending a shiver down my spine. I kept my face impassive, but inside I was a mess. I hated him. He smirked and pulled back, dropping his hand, and I hated myself for being disappointed at the lack of contact.

"Now I must join my colleagues in the council. I'll see you shortly on the other side," he said formally before disappearing. My toad-faced escort shakily stood back up from her place kneeling on the floor.

"Wow, you know some very important people," she squeaked. I kept my eyes forward.

"He's evil," is all I said, drawing am uneasy squawk from my guide.

I shouldn't have been surprised when Siegrain appeared outside my cell door in the late hours of the night. Natsu, of course, immediately jumped up and started blabbering incoherently. I quickly smacked his head hard enough to send him to the ground, then turned to face the visitor.

"So, a fairy Tail wizard came to try and save you, hm?" Siegrain sneered, eyes sparking in the dark. His image flickered slightly and I ground my teeth together in frustration. Was I ever going to get close enough to the real him to knock his teeth out?

"What do you want, Siegrain?" I hissed angrily. He chuckled and the sound both irritated me and aroused me. Wait - aroused? God fucking dammit.

"I simply wished to discuss a matter of importance with you. In private," he added suggestively. I ignored his attempt at ruffling me and stared him straight in the eye, saying nothing. Natsu leapt to his feet.

"Piss off, council guy! Whatever you wanna say to Erza, you can say to me!" he roared, gripping the bars. SIegrain looked at him boredly and very obviously ignored him.

"RIght. Anyways, would you come with me, Erza?" he said, his tone suggesting that it was a demand rather than a request. The door swung open, and when Natsu charged at it, I caught him by the shoulder.

"Natsu," I growl, never taking my eyes off Siegrain. "We are in the Magic Council's jail. As loathe as I am to say this, Councilor Fernandes deserves our respect. Now behave," I bit out, the words tasting like poison. SIegrains smile widened even more. He turned around.

"If you would follow me, Miss Scarlet," he suggested, beginning to walk down the hallway. I followed wordlessly, keeping my fist clenched against the urge to summon a blade in his back. My magic was unbarred, and he was merely a projection. It would be so very easy to escape right now - but that would only make things worse, and he knew that. He said nothing as we walked down various halls, the light to a bare minimum due to the late hour. When we reached a large door - his office, I could guess - he opened the door and stepped inside, I followed him and stopped just inside the door in surprise. There, sitting at the desk, was another Siegrain. But this was the real one.

The projection closed the door behind me and I heard the lock click in place - not that a lock could stop me - then disappeared into thin air. SIegrain arose from his chair and stalked towards me. His presence in person was even more unbearable. His delicious scent filled my nostrils as he stepped right into my personal space. I could feel his magic aura prodding against my own, the air almost sparking as the two invisible forces met. The hairs at the back of my neck stood on end. I swallowed thickly, cursing myself for the sign of weakness.

"I thought you said you were in Era," I mumbled. He smirked.

"I lied," he breathed simply. We stood there, eyes locked for a long minute. "I must say, nothing can ever really beat the feeling of actually being in your presence, Erza." he crooned, raising a hand to grasp my chin as he did before. The feeling of his real skin on mine lights a fire deep in my core, and the predatory look in his eyes makes me lick my lips. "It's so very... intoxicating," he groaned, bringing his face closer still, but I refused to back down.

In a flash, I gripped his wrist - real, living flesh, not a projection, and tossed him towards his desk. While I caught the startled look on his face, he managed to recover in time to land gracefully. Before he had fully gained his footing, I launched myself at him. He caught my fist, but was barely able to stop the following flurry. He shifted enough to get a grip onto my arm and threw me against the wall, blinking in front of me in a small shower of gold and holding my wrists to the stone. His eyes were wild.

"How fucking dare you," he growled dangerously. I growled back and with some maneuvering, managed to flip our positions. Unfortunately, now our chest were pressed together and our faces only centimeters away. I could see every bit of his flawless face - of his painfully familiar flawless face.

"I will fucking kill you, Siegrain," I growled with a conviction that shocked even me. His gaze burned, his pupils dilated and his breathing heavy. He managed to reverse the hold until we crashed to the floor, this time with him straddling me. The sudden shift in perspective threw me off for a split moment and suddenly his face was right in front of me again.

"Fucking try it, Scarlet," he sneered. With a roar I flipped us over so I was now on top. He froze for a moment, the heat in his eyes flaring but his jaw also dropping uncharacteristically. I then noticed our position. I was straddling his hips, and his pinned arms flexed beneath my hands. That, combined with the feeling of something hardening beneath my core, had my brain blanking. We could only stare at each other heatedly. One of his hands freed themselves and went to grasp my upper thigh, dangerously close to my backside. The action made my breath hitch. The distraction was enough for him to flip us once more, only this time his body laid between my thighs, which embarrassingly enough, wrapped themselves around his hips. He grabbed my face roughly and his eyes burned a hole in my own.

"Why can't I get you out of my fucking head," he breathed angrily, his composure gone. NO longer was this the usual calm, smug, in-control siegrain I had seen. He was unhinged. Before I could respond, he slammed his mouth against my own, capturing my lips in a searing kiss that I hate myself for returning immediately. One of my hands threaded into his blue locks and gripped them roughly, forcing his face even closer to mine. His chest rumbled deeply and I gasped into the kiss when his hips rolled against mine. His hand gripped my hip bruisingly, and my own body ground itself back against him on its own. He tasted amazing - like mint and grape. His teeth gnawed on my lower lip before our tongues slithered out to battle each other. My brain was fuzzy, all I could concentrate on was the sensations this man was bringing me. Suddenly desperate to feel his skin I ripped is coat open, the button flying across the room. Seeing that he wore nothing beneath made me purr and my hands immediately went to pull it off his shoulders.

Why the FUCK am I doing this? But the though disappeared with a particularly powerful buck of his hips. Without thinking I requipped out of my armor into my normal clothing, and he growled appreciatively. His greedy hands were everywhere then, ripping at my blouse and skirt, pulling the fabric apart when it didn't immediately come off. His fingertips trailed burning pleasure across my heated skin. Suddenly, his hand snaked into my panties and I moaned loudly at the sensation. He groaned helplessly, his eyes rolling back a little and his bulge straining against his pants at the wetness he found there. He slid his fingertip up and down my soaked slit before shoving them inside of me. I yelped at the sudden intrusion, the mild pain bringing my awareness back just long enough to realize _I should not be doing this_. But his finger curled and found a wonderful spot, his thumb quickly finding and massaging my throbbing clit, and all my awareness was once again drowned in pleasure and need.

"Erza... fuck..." he groaned heatedly, hips bucking against my thigh. I pulled his mouth back to my own while he fingered me mercilessly. I don't know how he managed to find all my special spots so quickly but he did - and he had my toes curling and my head falling backwards within minutes. I shot my hand to the front of his pants, gripping his hardened bulge with a little more force than I probably should, rubbing him through the cloth as his fingers sped up. His lips latched onto my exposed neck and his teeth teased my skin. I was so close, and my moans were getting louder. "FUck... I need you right now," he snarled, pulling his fingers from my pulsing wet heat and leaning back enough to fumble with his pants. I let out a whine of disapproval at his stopping but as soon as he pulled his pants down enough to free his cock I pounced on him. I pushed him onto his back and slid down his front immediately.

"I want to taste you, Siegrain," I moaned into his hip, my fingers wrapping around his shaft. He let out a surprised grunt that turned into a low moan as I enveloped his throbbing head with my lips. He tasted amazing - salty, but manly in a way I never thought I could enjoy. My tongue curled around his cock, pulling him deeper into my mouth as his hands gripped my hair. I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes to see a crazed, desperate look on his face, his hair mussed and sweat-spiked. His teeth were grit and he hissed through them as I worked the underside. Just as Started really getting into it, he pulled me off of him and up to his face where he ravaged my mouth with his tongue in a searing kiss that stole any breath I had left. His hands unhooked my bra and threw it to the side, while I requipped my panties off in a flash of light. The flash of light caught his eye and he glanced down, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Holy Fuck," he breathed.

"I need you inside me right now, SIegrain," I growled menacingly. The clenching in my core was too much to stand at this point, my arousal dripping down my thighs. He flipped us over, spread my thighs, and slammed his thick cock in me in one quick thrust.

Luckily, my hymen had broken on its own a while ago, thanks to all the intense training I went through daily. However, that didn't change the fact that Siegrain was bigger than average, and my insides had never before been stretched in this way. I yelped at the pain, and in an act that caught me completely caught off guard, Siegrain stilled for a few moments, heaving breaths hunching his back. I could see the strain rolling off him. After a few seconds, the need overpowered the lingering pain, and I bucked my hips impatiently. He seemed to hesitate, a strange look of compassion crossing his eyes before his hips began to move.

The feeling of his member buried so deep was unimaginable. My legs wrapped around his waist and started to pull him closer in time with his thrusts. I was so wet there was no resistance, and each thrust slid him smoothly into the farthest parts of my core. My back arched when the knob of his cock passed over that amazing spot and I cried out.

"Th-there! Again!" I demanded, gripping his shoulders and back bruisingly. "H-Harder, you bastard!" I gasped. He obliged and my breath stuttered. His thrusts and grunts escalated until he was slamming into me without abandon. Suddenly needing to dominate him, I rolled us over so I was perched atop him, his hands grabbing my hips, and his hair hanging in his wild eyes. I braced my hands on his abdomen and with ferocity only the great Titania could accomplish during her first time, I rode him into oblivion. His grip bruised my thighs, but the sight of this powerful man completely at my mercy overruled any irritation I felt towards the impending marks. His muscled torso rippled and his eyes scrunched shut, sweat beading his forehead. "Is that the best you can do?" I taunted, his eyes flashing murderously. He thrust up in time to my rhythm and he hit that spot, sight going white as my release washed over me in ecstasy.

"JELALL!" I screamed, body shaking uncontrollably as I came hard, my release dripping down onto his hips and abdomen. His eyes shot open only to roll back and I felt his cock pulse inside of me before releasing his own hot seed. He roared my name and his bucking became erratic and uncontrolled. Our hips slammed together over and over again as our orgasms ran through us until we slowed to a stop, gasping breathlessly. I slumped over to the side, trying to catch my breath, and listening to him do the same.

"I... still... hate... you..." I gasp between breaths. SIegrain just nodded, eyes closed. In an action that would shock me to my core, he reached to the side and passed me my panties. He said nothing, instead an odd look of guilt combined with satisfaction, self-hatred, and disapointment on his face.

I nodded and wobbled to my feet. I grabbed the box of tissues from his desk and took some for myself before tossing it to him. Wordlessly, we cleaned ourselves up, and he shakily redressed himself while I requipped into a new pair of clothing and armor. As he shakily rebuttoned his coat he ran a hand through his hair. We caught each other's gaze and the awkwardness turned to heat again. He stepped close to me and before I could object, his lips had captured mine again, this time gentler. When he pulled away, his expression was clouded with uncertainty, anger, disgust, and a million other emotions.

"This never happened. Tomorrow, we will go back to how everything was before. You won't speak of this, and I won't speak of this," he hissed sternly, hints of some unknown emotion giving his words an odd inflection. I glare at him.

"If you think I'd tell anyone about what I just did with a snake like you, you're insane," I growled half-heartedly. His eyes crinkled in humor for a split second before falling back into his usual smug mask. I could almost hear his facade coming back up over his face. "And if you even think of pulling something tonight, it will not end well. For either of us," I threatened. His eyes darkened, but he said nothing.

"I will take you back to your cell now," he said formally, striding to the door.

After assuring Natsu for a hundred times that I was fine, he finally fell asleep on the cell floor. I tried my best to ignore the sniffing he did towards me, knowing he most likely could smell Siegrain all over me. But thankfully he dropped it eventually. I closed my eyes, but I could feel Siegrain watching me from the shadows. The tingling feelings running through my body were a sick reminder of what I had just done - I had just given my virginity to a man I hated. And I liked it. The thought made me grit my teeth in shame and anger.

No, I won't let this affect me. Like the bastard said, tomorrow everything will go back to the way it was. No one will know. And I won't think about it anymore.

I knew even then that that was a lie. I knew the dreams that plagued me would be even worse now. And while it was comforting to have seen that sick freak of a man be as flustered and surprised by everything, he was still a monster. And I'm fine with appreciating a single-night's silent truce with a monster.

 **Basically I had planned on Erza having a couple of sexual partners before she ended up with Jellal, but Jerza is so sacred to me I had to come up with a way for her to have lost her virginity to Jellal and not cheat on him. ALso, it was on purpose that I had her say Jellal's name in climax, just like it was on purpose that Siegrain came at that point as well and never mentioned it. Neither of them realize that though. I kinda wish there was more Erza/Siegrain hate sex - I mean you can feel the hate sex tension between them the whole time they're in the same frame.**

 **Anyways, Happy Holidays, ya'll. Hope you enjoy the double one-shot posts I gave ya.**


End file.
